Time And Magic
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Rip is settling back into life on the Waverider. But not everyone is happy to have him back and what is Gideon not telling him? Sequel to New Tricks.


Author's Note: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sara stepped onto the bridge to the sound of arguing coming from the parlour. Rip had taken back his office, which she didn't mind…much, and things had settled over the past few days. They'd continued testing his new abilities while they waited for a new mission.

"For crying out loud, Gideon," Rip snapped as Sara walked up the steps.

"Do you two need a time out?" she asked, leaning against the desk, "Or couples counselling?"

Rip turned to her, "Tell Gideon I'm fine to start going on missions again."

"Captain, it has only been a few weeks since your return," Gideon noted, "Your gifts are new and…"

"Gideon," Sara cut her off, "I know you're worried, but you have told us that Rip has recovered and the time energy within him has settled," when Rip smirked she frowned at him, "Don't look so smug, she's right to be worried. You tend to put yourself in the line of fire," ignoring his annoyed look Sara addressed Gideon again, "How about we make sure that for the first few missions Rip is always with another member of the team to ensure he's okay. Will that satisfy you?"

There was a moment of silence before Gideon grudgingly replied, "As long as I am able to monitor him at all times."

Despite Rip's obvious irritation, Sara nodded, "Agreed."

Letting out a long sigh, Rip asked, "Did you come to see me for a reason?"

"Just to tell you that Ray is about to test the upgrade for his suit," she shrugged, "I thought you might want to come and watch with us."

Rip frowned in thought, "Is this the booster?"

Sara nodded.

"Let's go."

x

"How is Dr Palmer?" Rip asked as he returned to the parlour.

"I have healed the burns and I am currently fixing his broken arm," Gideon replied.

Rip shook his head, "Next time we might want to set up a net."

"Or you could have tried to slow him," Gideon noted.

Wincing Rip admitted, "I actually did try but…" he sighed, "I guess I'm not strong enough to stop something larger than a knife."

"Yet," Gideon assured him, "It is like a muscle, Captain you will get stronger the more you use your gifts."

"If you actually let me," he teased.

There was a brief pause before Gideon replied, "I always let you, Rip. I am just ensuring you use your gifts properly."

He gave a slight smile taking a seat and leaning back thinking.

"Can I help?" Gideon asked softly.

Rip let out a sigh, "I'm just…" he hesitated for a moment, "I've been thinking about the fact I can enter your matrix."

"Something I do enjoy," she assured him, "Being able to talk to you face to face when you're awake."

Rip smiled softly, "What I was thinking is I don't actually know what happens to my body."

"You enter my matrix fully," Gideon confirmed.

Musing for a moment he finally asked, "So, do you think I could move around the ship when I'm with you?"

"An interesting question," she said, "I am unsure. It is not something that has ever been done before."

Rip smiled, "Then we should experiment."

"Another time, Rip," Gideon told him, "Mr Constantine has returned to the ship."

Frowning slightly Rip noted, "We haven't moved."

"He was given a Time Courier by Miss Lance to make it easier for him to come and go without us having to pick him up," Gideon explained.

Rip rolled his eyes, "Because John Constantine with the ability to Time Travel at will is a _great_ idea. Is Sara bringing him to the bridge?"

"Yes."

On cue Rip heard the doors open and the familiar voice floated through. Rip stood and folded his arms waiting, unable to stop his amused smile when John and Sara appeared in front of the parlour, John stalling in surprise at the bottom of the steps.

"Rip?" John stared stunned, "I heard you were dead."

Walking down the few steps so they were level, Rip shrugged, "I heard you were in a nut house."

John laughed grabbing Rip in a hug, Rip hugged him back seeing Sara's stunned expression at their greeting.

"Gideon told me what happened to Miranda and Jonas," John told him as they parted, "I am so sorry, mate."

Rip nodded softly.

"You know the only reason she didn't leave you for me was because I smoke," John noted moving into the parlour and taking one of the seats.

Rip snorted, "Keep telling yourself that."

"You …" Sara started before managing to ask, "You never said you knew…"

John shrugged, "A man is allowed his secrets. How do you think I got on board the first time?"

"Because Gideon already knew you," Sara sighed annoyed at herself for never wondering.

"Don't think I didn't have to talk fast to get her to agree," John chuckled, sharing an amused smile with Rip, "After the last time I was on board."

Sara opened her mouth to speak but the two men interrupted her.

"Don't ask," they said in unison.

Rolling her eyes Sara left the bridge muttering under her breath. Rip sat again looking at his friend who was watching him intently.

"What happened to you?" John asked softly.

Rip sighed and gave the quick explanation, smiling at the look of surprise covering the other man's face.

"That's an interesting new ability," John noted, "What about your memories?"

"Never coming back," Rip sighed, "I'm trying to come to terms with it."

John nodded in thought before he noted, "Glad you're back on board. Gideon missed you."

Rip gave a slight nod, "She has made it known how unhappy she was about me being gone."

"I did my best to be as annoying as you," John grinned, "Didn't I, Darling? But I don't think I quite managed."

"Still trying to get back on Gideon's good side?" Rip asked amused.

John shrugged, "She's just playing hard to get. I know she adores me."

Rip chuckled, amused that Gideon had stayed silent so far through their conversation. He knew she did like John but disapproved of how many dangerous situations John had dragged Rip into.

"I take it you're back for good," John said.

Nodding Rip sighed, "I have no idea why I left but trust me, I won't be leaving again."

* * *

"Concentrate, Captain," Gideon stated.

"I am," Rip growled, perspiration covering his forehead as he tried to take one step through the doorway before he let out a gasp and gave up, "This was obviously not the best idea I've ever had."

Gideon slid her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his back, "It is just going to take a little more time."

"I'm sick of things taking time," Rip snapped, before sighing and turning to look at her, "I'm sorry. I thought this was a great idea, I'd be able to move through the ship while within your matrix. It would be useful if someone came onboard who shouldn't and…" he rested his hand on her cheek, "I'd like to spend more time with you in here."

The smile Gideon gave him was like the sun coming up, "I enjoy your presence here, Rip. It is wonderful to be able to interact with you in this manner. But you need to let the growth of your abilities happen naturally."

Rip gently brushed her hair back, "I'm doing my best. You know I don't like to wait for things."

"These gifts you have now," she continued, "Are wonderful. The strengthened connection we have makes me very happy, but you have to make sure you do not overstretch yourself trying to do too much too fast." She looked up at him with wide-eyes, "I don't want to lose you again."

Staring into her eyes Rip felt something flicker in the back of his mind, a memory he couldn't quite capture but Rip knew it was important.

"You are being called to the bridge, Rip," Gideon broke the moment, "I believe we have a mission."

Nodding he pressed a quick kiss to her temple before returning to his room outside Gideon's matrix.

"Tell Sara I'm on my way."

x

Rip stepped onto the bridge finding the woman who ran the Time Agency he'd apparently created standing there. She didn't look happy to see him and Rip wondered what he'd done to upset her or if she was just naturally dour.

"Where were you?" Sara asked.

"My room," Rip replied, "Needed some rest after Gideon's latest round of tests."

Sara frowned at him, "I checked your room, you weren't in there."

Rip's eyes locked with hers and he shrugged, "No idea why you thought that."

"Anyway," Sara continued with a slight frown, "Ava has asked that we look into an anachronism."

Moving to the central console Rip called, "Gideon?"

"Yes, Captain," Gideon replied.

Rip caught the frown on Ava's face at Gideon giving him his title, "Do you have the information for me from the…" he paused and turned to Sara asking, "What was it again?"

Sara rolled her eyes knowing full well he knew but it was Ava who answered tightly, "Time Bureau."

"I have all the required information," Gideon told him.

Rip nodded and turned to Ava, "We'll look into it and let you know."

"Since Sara is the Captain," Ava stated tightly, "Then her agreement is all I'm looking for."

Sara winced.

"Actually," Rip replied coldly, "Sara leads the team but the Waverider is mine. I decide where we go."

Ava turned to Sara, "You're seriously letting him take over? After everything he did."

"He doesn't remember," Sara reminded her before adding, "And Gideon is following his orders, not mine."

"Miss Sharpe," Rip said.

"Director," she corrected tightly.

"Miss Sharpe," Rip ignored her correction, "I really have no idea what your issue is with me and frankly I don't care. If you want the Waverider to help I suggest you keep your attitude to yourself." Rip moved to the pilot's chair, "Everyone who is coming, take a seat. Anyone who is not then leave now."

"I'll let you know what happens," Sara promised Ava.

The other woman tapped a few controls on her Time Courier, frowning when nothing happened.

Rip smiled very slightly, "One more thing," he spoke up making her turn to him, "As I said the Waverider is my ship. I decide who is and isn't allowed onboard."

He tapped the controls and a portal opened in front of her. Ava glared at him before she walked off the ship.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sara demanded stunned.

Rip shrugged, "Easily. Now, if you're ready we can leave."

x

John was watching him closely as they walked through the streets of London in 1925.

"That's getting annoying," Rip finally snapped, "Say what you want to say."

"You were a little…" John hesitated, trying to find the word before settling on, "Antagonistic towards Sharpe, although interfering with her tech was funny."

"The Waverider is not only my ship," Rip stated sharply, "But my home. I don't care what she thinks of me I will not be treated like that in my home."

"I'm guessing you also got in before Gideon did something?" John chuckled.

Rip smiled amused, "She has become a little over-protective recently."

"From what I was told she locked everyone out the infirmary until you woke up," John noted amused, "And constantly monitors everything you eat, drink and do. That's more than a little over-protective."

Shrugging Rip remained silent.

"What else is going on with you?" John asked, "I know your room was empty when Sara came looking for you because I was with her."

Rip hesitated for a moment, part of him didn't want to tell John because although he trusted him with the knowledge it felt extremely personal. Finally Rip decided to share with the other man, "The energy I absorbed from the core was part of Gideon's matrix."

"Okay," John nodded.

"It means I now have the ability to enter her matrix whenever I want," Rip told him, "To see her in there."

John mused this over for a few minutes, "Can you move round the ship?"

Grimacing slightly Rip grudgingly told him, "Not quite yet."

"You'll get it," John told him, "Cause there is no one as stubborn or pig-headed as you, except maybe me."

"Guys," Sara's voice came over their comms, "We found the tech and Gideon says everything is fixed.

"Thank you, Sara," Rip told her, "We're on our way back."

John nodded and they took the next turn walking back towards the Waverider, neither seeing the small shadow following them.

* * *

The Waverider was quiet as the crew slept. They'd returned to what the team knew as the present day after their non-adventure, all heading back to the things they'd been doing before the mission.

The small shadow slipped through the ship, first into Sara's room before moving to Ray's. It moved from room to room stopping at each occupant for a moment. Finally it came across Nate, fast asleep buried under his covers muttering in his sleep. It moved around him several times, before sliding into his ear.

Nate jumped awake confused, looking around the room sure someone was there for a few seconds. With a sigh he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

x

Nate walked through the ship, feeling restless. He'd slept well but felt as though he'd barely got any rest at all.

Reaching the galley, he stopped at the door watching them. Sara and Ray were arguing over pancakes and flavours of syrup, Mick was eating in the way he had that Zari once referred to as feeding time at the zoo. Zari herself was finishing a mug of what he assumed was the sweetest coffee known to man while John and Rip were sitting in the corner both drinking what Nate thought might be tea, the two men talking quietly.

Anger burned in him seeing Rip there, as though everything he'd done never happened. As though he belonged here with the people Nate had made his family.

When Rip smiled at something John said to him, Nate knew what he had to do. He knew how to remove the man who had destroyed Nate's actual family.

It was easy.

All he had to do was make one call.

x

Ava stepped into the field outside Waverider, surprised to see Nate standing waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, "Why did you contact me?"

Nate held up his hand for her to wait before he motioned her to follow him further away from the ship and deeper into the field they were currently berthed on. He pulled out the signal jammer that he'd 'borrowed' from Ray's lab and activated it.

"Okay," Nate said, "We can't be overheard by Gideon now."

Ava frowned confused, "Nate, what am I doing here? And why do you not want Gideon to overhear?"

"It's about Rip," Nate told her, "He's got the computer programmed to work for him so she'll warn him that I've told you this."

Annoyed at how cagey he was being, Ava demanded, "Tell me what?"

"Rip has powers now," Nate told her, continuing quickly, "He can manipulate time."

Ava stared at him, "What?"

"Somehow when he stopped Mallus with the Core," Nate shrugged, "He absorbed the energy and now he has these powers."

Grimacing Ava asked, "Why are you telling me? Why didn't Sara?"

"Because he's somehow persuaded her not to," Nate told her.

Ava frowned, arms folded as she thought over everything he'd said.

"He's dangerous," Nate reminded her, "You know this, and with these abilities he's even more of a danger. The Time Bureau need to take him into custody."

Sighing Ava shook her head, "Despite my…dislike of the man, he hasn't done anything. I can't justify taking him into custody."

"Have you seen what he's done to Sara?" Nate demanded, "He's managing to take over and push her out from her rightful position."

Ava sighed, "I saw that he's in command of the ship now, but Sara knows what she's doing."

Nate grabbed her arm, before Ava could say anything a shadow flickered in the corner of her eye. Ava let out a gasp and staggered back slightly.

"Well?" Nate asked intently.

Ava nodded, "I'll get a team of agents together to take him into custody."

"Contact me the moment you're ready," Nate told her, "I'll make sure he's taken by surprise so you can get him back to the Bureau and into a prison where he belongs."

x

John wandered onto the bridge and sat on the stairs to watch the swirl of colours outside the windows. He turned when Sara joined him.

"Something bothering you, love?" he asked her.

Sara shrugged, "It's…" she sighed before continuing, "I'm happy to have Rip back as the Rip I knew before Thawne hurt him. To have my friend back who I can turn to again. He also seems to have come to terms with losing Miranda and Jonas."

"I'm sensing a but coming," John noted.

Grimacing, Sara confessed, "Not every member of the team is happy he's back."

"You mean Nate."

Sara nodded, "And Ava, who Rip deliberately antagonised."

John shrugged, "To be fair she was provoking him, and without context, Rip is simply reacting to her."

"I need to find a way to get them all to work together or this could end badly," Sara sighed, "Nate and Rip have already had a run in which, thankfully, Gideon called me to break up."

"Gideon knows that Rip needs people, even if he claims he doesn't. I knew Rip both before he married Miranda and after," John told her, "Before he was reckless, running into danger without a thought but once he had Miranda, and then Jonas, he became much more careful."

"Really?"

Sighing John shook his head, "She was so good for him and Rip was determined that Jonas would never grow up the way he had."

Sara mused on this before asking, "You knew them both?"

John nodded, "One of our little misadventures meant I met Miranda, then to my surprise after Jonas was born Rip brought me to meet him. I think he wanted to show off his son to someone since he couldn't let any of his peers know. He was so proud to be a father."

"What were they like? Rip doesn't talk about them," Sara said.

John smiled as he thought back, "Miranda, was brilliant and beautiful with a will of iron. Rip basically worshipped the ground she walked on. Miranda lit up when they were together. It was the kind of love I hope one day to find."

Sara smiled before asking, "What about Jonas?"

"Sweet kid," John grinned as he thought, "Smart too. You couldn't say anything around him that he didn't pick up, that got me into some trouble with Miranda, and Rip was his hero."

Shaking her head Sara sighed, "I always regret that we failed to save them," she sighed again, "Okay, I just need to work out a way to get Nate and Ava to understand that Rip is not the same man, while making sure Rip remembers that they have history with him that he doesn't recall."

John patted her arm, "Good luck with that, love."

x

Rip finished the maintenance and put away his tools.

"How is that, Gideon?" he asked as he started walking to the galley to get something to eat.

"Wonderful, Captain," Gideon's smile was evident in her voice.

He smiled at her feeling relaxed the way he always did after working on his ship, "After lunch I thought I could try moving within your matrix again."

"If you're sure that you feel ready to," Gideon noted, "Then I am more than happy to have you with me."

Smiling to himself Rip nodded, "Once I've had lunch, I will come join you and we can try again."

Continuing through the corridor Rip frowned confused when he came across Nate standing in the centre of the walkway.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Rip asked sharply.

"You can leave of your own free will," Nate noted, "And disappear so none of us ever have to see you again."

Rip bristled, "This is my ship, if you never want to see me again then you are the one who needs to leave."

Holding up a remote-control Nate shook his head and pushed the button, "I thought you'd say that."

Rip spun hearing a portal open behind him, frowning as several people all wearing the same hideous blue suit came towards him with weapons out.

"Rip Hunter," Ava Sharpe stated walking towards him, "You're under arrest by the authority of the Time Bureau."

Feeling Nate at his back, Rip glared at her, "Get the hell off my ship. Now."

"You think I'm letting you go," Ava snarled, "There is a cell waiting for you, and this time you won't be able to escape."

"Aft," Gideon's voice snapped suddenly, Rip threw up a shield between himself and Nate, catching the dart heading towards the back of his neck.

Rip glared at Ava, "This was not a good plan. When you go up against someone with powers, make sure you know how they work."

"I'm giving you one chance to surrender," Ava snarled at him, "Or I will order my agents to open fire."

x

Sara ran through the corridors of the ship, John at her side, skidding to a halt when she reached the destination. Gideon's warning that Nate, Ava and Rip were having an altercation was a bit of an understatement.

"Enough," Sara snapped, bringing everyone's attention to her, "What's going on?"

"Your friends attacked me," Rip replied darkly, still holding the dart Nate threw immobile.

Ava turned to her, "You've allowed a dangerous fugitive to roam free. He should be locked up."

Sara shook her head, "Ava…"

"I am warning you one more time," Rip stated darkly, "Get off my ship."

"Rip, you need to calm down too," John said, he turned to Ava frowning, "Sara, get her out of here."

"Ava," Sara said softly moving closer to touch her arm, "Please come with me and we'll talk."

John suddenly caught Sara's arm, "Don't touch her."

Shaking her head in annoyance, Ava turned to her agents, "I've had enough. Shoot him."

"No," Sara and John yelled together.

Several gunshots sounded but Rip was nowhere to be seen as a tranq dart flew through the air and hit one of the agents who fell unconscious to the deck.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Sara demanded of John as she paced the parlour while Ray, Mick and Zari stood watching, Ava and Nate were both in the brig at John's request and the Time Bureau agents sent home, "Why did you stop me touching Ava?"

John sighed, "I saw a shadow flicker in her eye and, if I'm right which I probably am, then today's insanity was down to a shadow goblin."

"A what?" Ray asked.

John shook his head, "Nasty little buggers. Not evil exactly but they like to cause chaos. Nate and Ava's dislike that Rip is back was obviously too good for it to pass up."

"I have a few questions," Ray said interrupting, "First how do we get this thing out of them and second where did Rip go?"

Sara turned to John motioning him to answer.

"Okay," John replied, "I should have something back at my place to draw the thing out of them and trap it."

"What about Rip?" Zari asked.

"Gideon," John called, "Can you give us an answer to that?"

There were several seconds of silence before Gideon spoke, "He is not happy with what happened."

"Where is he, Gideon?" Sara demanded.

"Safe, Captain Lance," Gideon told her, "For the moment it is best that he not be around the crew until he calms down."

Concern covered John's face and he asked, "Where is he on the scale, Gideon?"

"Two."

"Shit," John spat, "Okay, Gideon do your best to talk him down just now. We need to get the shadow goblin out of Ava and Nate before we get him back."

Ray, Zari and Sara frowned confused, before Zari asked, "Why?"

"The Bureau trains agents," Mick spoke up, "Time Masters created weapons. Hunter was one of their most dangerous."

"Rip?" Zari asked in disbelief, "Really?"

John shook his head, "Have you ever seen Rip lose his temper? And I'm not talking about him yelling at you for doing something stupid, or the cold anger you see when he's after a target, I mean pure red-hot fury and rage?"

Sara swallowed, "Once," at the looks she was given she continued, "Not long after we joined up, Rip and I captured one of Savage's lieutenants. He was taunting Rip about the fact they knew who he was," she sighed, "I thought Rip was going to kill him. Thankfully he pulled himself back."

John nodded, "I've seen him not pull back and it was not pretty. The reason I met Miranda was because I had to knock him out and Gideon took us to her to calm him. Now, with the abilities he has if he goes to that place again then there may be no way anyone can talk him down."

Sara nodded heading to the bridge, "Gideon, are we safe to jump while Rip is not on the bridge?"

"Yes, Captain Lance," Gideon told her.

Sara pulled the restraint down as the others took their seats, "John's place it is."

x

Rip paced anger radiating from him.

"Please," Gideon said coming to his side, "Rip, please try to calm yourself."

He turned to her, "They attacked me, in my home."

"I know," Gideon took his hands in hers, "But you must understand they are both under the influence of a creature."

Rip's head dropped, resting his head on her shoulder feeling Gideon wrap her arms around his waist.

"Deep breaths, my Captain," she soothed, "Deep breaths. Remember your training, how to school your emotions." Her hand slowly stroked down along his back, "You also need to remember what happened the last time you lost your temper fully."

Rip grimaced, "I'm trying, Gideon. I am but I just feel…"

Gideon hushed him, "Look at me," when he shook his head Gideon commanded, "Look at me."

With a sigh Rip focussed on her storm-grey eyes, once again the memory flickered in the back of his mind and he pulled away annoyed.

"Rip?"

"You tell me I can trust you," Rip snapped, "But you're keeping something from me. Something important. How can I trust you if you're lying to me?"

"Rip…" Gideon tried again, moving to touch his arm she gave a cry of surprise when she was pushed away by a wave of energy finding the wall at her back,

He glared at her, "I'm supposed to be able to trust you."

"Of course you can trust me, Rip," Gideon breathed looking up at him, "I am your Gideon. Just as I always have been."

"My Gideon wouldn't lie to me," anger filled his voice, his eyes dark as he looked down at her before he turned and left.

x

"Captain Lance," Gideon spoke up just as they landed, "We have a problem."

Concern filled Sara, "What is it?"

"Captain Hunter is no longer onboard the ship," Gideon told them.

John grimaced, "Gideon, that's not good. Any idea where he went?"

"Not at this moment," she stated, distress clear in her voice like none of them had ever heard before.

"We'll find him," Ray assured her, "First we need to get this thing out of Nate and Ava."

"He's right," Sara said, "Once we've got rid of that thing then Rip should feel safe to be back on the ship."

"If we can get him to think straight," Mick mused, "Because if he loses control then bringing him back might not happen or be safe for us."

John nodded, "He's right."

"Stop," Zari interrupted, "Explain what you mean because none of this makes sense. I admit I don't know him as well as the rest of you but the Rip I've got to know over the past few weeks isn't who you're talking about."

"She's right," Ray added, "He rants at us and I've seen him cold as ice but…"

"You're forgetting the Time Masters," Mick rolled his eyes, "You saw what they did to make me Chronos, imagine what they did to the kids they raised."

Silence filled the bridge for several minutes before Sara spoke up, "Alright. Mick and Zari work on where you think Rip would go. John, go get what you need to get that thing out Ava and Nate."

As they left the bridge, Sara leaned against the central console, "We'll find him Gideon. I promise."

* * *

Rip sat watching the small strands of time he was playing with as they flickered around his fingers. He felt stronger than before, his anger fuelling his powers and part of him knew this wasn't a good thing.

But his ship was meant to be his sanctuary. Gideon was supposed to be the one being he could trust implicitly.

And she was lying to him.

"How did you find me?" he asked when the shadow covered him.

John sat down beside him, "Miranda's favourite spot in the park. It seemed to be the best bet you'd come here when you need comfort you can't find on the ship."

"Gideon lied to me," Rip stated darkly, the strands of time still flickering around his fingers, "And there were people attacking me there."

John shrugged, "True. I removed a shadow goblin from Sharpe and Heywood. They're both back to normal."

"So, they'll just plot in silence now," Rip noted.

"And if Gideon is keeping something from you," John continued, "We both know it's something that she feels she's protecting you from."

Rip shook his head and stared into space again, he released the small strands of time and John gasped slightly as Miranda appeared before them. It was raining around her, and she was spinning letting it soak her while she laughed. Rip flicked his fingers again and the scene changed showing Miranda with Jonas the little boy laughing with his mother.

"You can't live in the past," John reminded him, "Trust me I know how tempting it is."

Rip continued to stare at the shadows he was making, "They were my world."

"I know."

"I wonder sometimes what my life would have been like if the Time Masters hadn't taken me in," Rip sighed, "But I could never wish away the time I had with them."

"Or with Gideon," John said, adding quickly before Rip could say anything, "I know how much she means to you."

"She's lying to me," Rip said softly.

John patted his shoulder, "How often have you lied to her?"

Rip's head dropped.

"Okay," John said, "You and I both know where this path of self-pity is going to lead you. With what you can do now it's not a good idea for you to be on your own. You're making me the voice of reason and I really don't like it. Come back to the ship."

"What about the two who attacked me?"

"We'll deal with that," John stood and offered his hand, "Come on, up off your arse."

Sighing Rip took John's hand allowing the other man to pull him to his feet.

x

"Why are we still in here?" Ava demanded from inside the brig, "Whatever that was is now gone."

Sara gave a slight apologetic shrug, "Because Gideon is refusing to open the doors until Rip is back and agrees to your release."

Nate let out a snort of derision while Ava frowned at her.

"Look, I understand neither of you are happy about Rip being back or the fact I'm not throwing him off the ship," Sara stated, "But I'm happy to have him back. He's the Rip I knew before Thawne messed with his head, before the Bureau and I'm not going to be persuaded to kick him off his ship."

"Well said," John stated as he walked in, Rip at his side. Nodding to Sara John stepped forward, "Alright, we are sorting out this once and for all because it's getting boring."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sara asked, interest in her voice.

John frowned at her before turning to the man in the cell, "Nate, what is your problem with Rip? Your actual issue and none of this bullshit about what happened with the Bureau."

Nate stood and moved to face Rip, "You took my grandfather from his family. You're the reason my father grew up without his own."

Rip frowned, "What?"

"You heard me," Nate snapped.

"Sara," Rip said without turning, "How long has he been travelling with you? And did no-one explain to him anything about time travel when he joined up?"

"You don't get to turn this on her," Nate spat at him, "You took my grandfather from his rightful place in time and destroyed my family. You can't deny that."

"I don't." Rip stated softly, "But in the original history Henry Heywood, Courtney Whitmore and Charles McNider died the same day I recruited them to protect the Spear. I'm sorry that your father lost his own, but it would have happened if I had interfered or not."

Silence filled the room as Nate stared at him.

"Gideon," Rip called, "Open the doors. Mr Heywood and Miss Sharpe are free to go."

The doors slid open and Nate instantly left the room.

"Gideon," Sara called, "Can you let Ray know Nate needs someone to talk to?"

"Of course, Captain Lance," Gideon replied softly.

Rip took in a deep breath before turning to the woman standing with Sara, "Alright. What's your issue?"

"It's not something you can answer," Ava stated with a sigh glancing at Sara, "Since the man I'm angry with apparently no longer exists."

Nodding Rip turned to Sara, "I assume you don't mind being our liaison to the Time Bureau?"

Sara nodded, "Of course not."

"Miss Sharpe," Rip said turning back to her, "Sara and I have an agreement. We will assist your Bureau but any attempt to interfere with the inner workings of our team will not be tolerated."

Giving Sara a quick nod he walked out the room and John chuckled.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would."

x

Rip walked into his room and took a deep breath.

"Captain?" Gideon's concerned voice came from around him, "Are you alright?"

Without a word he stepped into her matrix so they were face to face. She stood on the opposite of the room, hands behind her back as she waited for him to speak.

"I know you're hiding something from me," Rip stated softly, "I know you think you're protecting me but it isn't. Every time I look into your eyes, I can feel something, something I know is important."

Gideon sighed softly, "Can you not trust that I am only doing this to protect you?"

He frowned, "Gideon, I need to know what this is. Every time I look at you I feel this thing that I should know, that I should remember and I don't understand why when I don't have the slightest recollection of anything else."

Gideon moved closer to him, "It is a shared memory, Rip. Because I remember, and you're now connected to my matrix, then I believe that is why the shadow of the memory is in your mind."

"I need you to tell me," Rip stepped into her, resting his hand on her cheek, "I need to know what I've done. I need to know how I hurt you so I can try to make it up to you."

Gideon leaned into his hand, "You did not hurt me, I promise."

"Then what did I do to you?"

As she looked up at him the memory flickered again.

"Please tell me," Rip begged her, "I need to know."

"You understand that once I tell you, it shall change things between us," Gideon told him, "Especially considering what you can now do."

Nervously Rip nodded.

"You never hurt me, Captain," Gideon said softly, stretching up on her tiptoes, "You loved me."

To his surprise, Gideon's lips touched his in a soft kiss and the memory of the kiss they'd shared once before came rushing back. Rip pulled her close deepening the kiss. When they parted Gideon looked up at him waiting.

"Are you alright?" she asked after he stared at her in silence for several minutes.

Rip swallowed, "I'm not sure how to…process that."

"I know," Gideon smiled at him taking his hand in hers, "I told you this would change things and I understand that you're confused but nothing changes who I am. I am still your Gideon and I am always here for you, Rip."

Looking down at their entwined hands, Rip smiled.


End file.
